


SouRin Week

by LottieCakes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieCakes/pseuds/LottieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking part in SouRin Week; each prompt will differ from the last, depending if I choose Rock, Paper, Scissors, or Aiko Desho on SouRin Week's blog.</p>
<p> Day One; Scissors/Fantasy<br/>Day Two; Aiko Desho/Rings<br/>Day Three; Paper/Splash Free { Club AU }<br/>Day Four; Paper/Family<br/>Day Five; Paper/Style Five { Band AU }<br/>Day Six; Rock + Aiko Desho/Memories + Confession</p>
<p>  <a href="http://sourinweek.tumblr.com/post/128995263971/sourinweek-hello-again-thank-you-all-for-your">Prompts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scissors - Fantasy

Ever since the _Maid Cafe from Hell_ at Samezuka's festival that year, he's been having rather strange dreams about his roommate. Most of his dreams were weird – weird in the 'hey I met a robot alien and we went dancing on planet cake' way. But the dreams he has now were a 'fuck I need a cold shower' sort of  _weird_.

Sousuke's had those moments before, where he has woken up with a tent formed in his pajama bottoms. He's not embarrassed about it; it happens to everyone, he knows that. Everyone was taught about that back in elementary school at least. Though when he wakes up before his alarm, nearly fifteen minutes before it goes off, his body is covered in sweat, and he wakes up _panting_. These dreams aren't _scary_ , but t _urned him on_  in a way where he wanted to see it in  _reality_ , not in dream land.

He knows that Rin has dressed as a maid last year, since the first and second years of Samezuka did such for the festival and the third years did butler uniforms. Gou told him all about it, and how she sneaked a few pictures. (Or at least tried, because she then complained Rin made her delete them.) But after Sousuke saw those maid outfits, it was hard not to picture Rin in one of those outfits, thigh highs and all--

Sousuke's eyes shoot open after another dream being nothing  _but_  his roommate in a maids dress, acting so  _lewd_  that it made him want to scream. He lets out a loud groan, rolling over on his stomach and trying to ignore his erection as he digs his fingers into his pillow. Within a few moments, he hears a his name being called out too, tone laced with exhaustion as well.

“Sousuke?”

“What is it, Rin?” he questions, not even turning his head to see if Rin's standing there, looking up at him. Who else would be there anyway?

“You okay? You just groaned. Really loud.”

“I'm fine. Go back to bed.”

Rin _is_ standing there, staring up at the top bunk with tired eyes. He would just say 'okay good night' and go back to bed but something is eating at him to push on about this. He's close to Sousuke after all, and even if he might be closer to Iwatobi more than him, it doesn't change the feelings he has for Sousuke.

“Come on, Sousuke.. We both know you're not okay.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You've been groaning.. panting.. and sometimes swearing in your sleep for the past week now.”

Sousuke freezes, his eyes growing wide. He feels as if all the colour is draining from his face.  _Fuck_. He wouldn't be embarrassed by this if it wasn't for the fact his dreams of a  _most likely_   **never going to happen** fantasy of his childhood friend are causing those sounds to come from the top bunk. He swallows, rather hard, and he turns his head. He managed to calm himself down, and he's staring at his tired roommate blankly.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Bull shit. Tell me before I come up there.”

“You're too tired to come up here. 'sides, you like being on the bottom.”

Maybe he shouldn't have said that, because now the imagery of Rin being underneath him, in the maids dress, legs spread and his fingers going in and out of his ass are going through his head. He hears Rin moaning for him in his head, and a shiver goes through his body, going straight to his crotch. He bites his tongue to keep himself from groaning, but he knows it's going to come out sooner or later.

“Tell me what's wrong, Sousuke. You know it won't leave this room.”

“..I've been having sexual fantasies about you for a week now.”

Wow. Way to be blunt. Blunt enough to wake Rin up. Although his first response was 'oh. Okay.' and then the response goes through his head and he nearly screams 'excuse me'. But he resists the urge too, because it's late.. or early.. he doesn't know. But he's pretty sure he and Sousuke are the only two awake.

“The _fuck_  do you mean by that.”

“Gou told me about you being in a maids dress and after seeing Nitori and Momo in one, I started imagining you. Simple as that.”

“Dammit all, I'm going to kill her,” Rin mutters under his breath, embarrassed, and pissed, but  _mostly e_ mbarrassed. It's proven by the red on his cheeks and how he's trying –  _and_  failing – to keep himself from making eye contact with Sousuke. “What.. kind of sexual fantasies exactly..?”

“Why do  _you_ want to know? It's not as if you can make them a reality.”

“Maybe I can. What do you know. I still gotta settle the bet.”

Sousuke stares for a moment, with his jaw dropped. He  _must_  be dreaming. This _must_ be another fantasy. He tries pinching himself; didn't work. Slapping doesn't work either. But there's no way Rin would agree to something like that so easily. He was easily embarrassed, cry baby Matsuoka Rin.

“..Uh. Can it be a late birthday present.”

“Suuuure. Let's do that. I totally had something else planned but-”

“You didn't have anything planned, did you.”

“Not a damn thing.”

“Ah, well,” Sousuke sighs, rolling over onto his back arms going behind his head. He still has a  _problem_  to take care of, but he'll wait until Rin's back in bed. “that's alright. I can fantasize about _my little maid Rin_ a while longer. Calling me master, doing everything I say---  _fuck_.”

A pillow had been thrown, right to Sousuke's crotch, too, where he winces from the impact. Rin's beet red now and he shouts 'good night!' before flopping onto his bed. Sousuke chuckles from the upper bunk, moving so he can throw the pillow back down, and then gets into a position where he can fix his problem and fantasizes about his…  _late_  birthday gift.

“ _Master.. please.. I need you to go harder..!”_

It's even worse when he could hear dream Rin clearly, and how fantasizing about different ways they could have sex makes his erection  **worse** ,  _not_  any better.


	2. Aiko Desho - Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My older sister got herself and her girlfriend promise rings before, but I'm not sure how long they had their relationship before my older sister got the set of matching promise rings.
> 
> Either way, I'm glad my older sisters idea stuck in my head.

About eight months into their relationship had been set in stone, Gou had confronted her brother at the next Iwatobi-Samezuka joint practice, pulling him aside to give them more privacy. No one dared to bother Gou when she seemed so serious; even Sousuke, who usually stayed side by side with Rin, to make sure he didn't irritate his little sister. Though he did get a stern look from her, like an owner telling a dog to stay with their eyes when they couldn't say so verbally.

Outside of the swimming pool, the two siblings stood out in the hallway, and Gou has her hands on her hips, glaring at her brother.

“I messaged you, asking if you were doing anything special for yours and Sousuke-kun's eight month anniversary, and you tell me  _no_!” she finally speaks, raising her voice. Gou's big on romance; all that corny stuff, weddings, and gift giving for all occasions between two significant others sounds so sweet to her. (Too bad she'd never have that herself because of an overprotective brother.) “What's wrong with you!”

“What's wrong with  _me_? What's wrong with  _you_. What makes you  _think_  I'm into that mushy stuff?”

“Onii-chan, back when we were kids, you got all down because Shigino-kun and Sousuke-kun got more candy on Valentine's Day than  _you_. You pouted over the fact I got a charm bracelet from Hana-chan for Christmas and Sousuke-kun gave you a gift voucher to a swimsuit store. You complained to me saying  _you wished he was more romantic_.”

“..I don't see your point.”

“You are the dumbest brother I have--”

“I'm the only brother you have.”

“Why not do something romantic for him instead?” Gou suggests, trying to keep the same topic rolling. “He only teases you over it because he'll get embarrassed if he does it himself. Sousuke-kun isn't romantic, but  _you are_. Buy him something heartfelt, or take him out to dinner. Heck, I'll loan you some money for a gift!”

“..How much are we talking here.”

“Onii-chan, this is a present from you to _him_ , not from you to  _you_.”

“Fine, fine, whatever,” Rin gives in after a while, realizing now there's no way to win against his sister. “What would  _you_ suggest then?”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You.”

“Hmmm,” she thinks for a moment, a finger going to he chin. After a few minutes, she snaps her fingers. “ _Rings._ ”

* * *

 

After a bit more clarification, Rin realizes Gou meant promise rings; something simple but still has a romantic point to it. Rin could get their names engraved in a pair of rings, along with the date they got together. As promised, he's loaned some money, enough to get those rings. He couldn't do nothing big, because he nor Sousuke are rich, but they didn't money to love each other. Giving each other kisses and laying in the same bed every now and then seemed like enough.

After practice ends that evening, Rin says he's going out. Momo's  _begging_  if he could come with as he asks where he's going, but Rin never answers. Sousuke asks, when Momo's dragged out by Nitori, and Rin tells him it's a secret and he's find out tomorrow; the day of their anniversary.

That evening, Rin spends the longest time in the jewelery store, looking at promise rings and talking to the owner about them. The owner had good advice, and gave him a good price, too, to have them engraved and fitted well enough to fit on his and Sousuke's fingers. It took until closing to get the rings done, but Rin left with the ring boxes, along with a couple chains, just in case his measurements were off. (Hey, it happened once, it could happen again.)

The morning of their anniversary, they greet each other with kisses in the morning and stand next to each other as they get ready for classes in the morning. When they go back to their room, towels wrapped around their waists so they could air dry before changing, Sousuke speaks up.

“So what was that secret?”

“Secret?”

“About where you went last night and I'd find out today.”

“Let's get dressed first and then I'll show you.”

Sousuke's suspicious, but shrugs, not going to complain. They get dressed in their uniforms in record time, and Rin digs through his things, finding the two ring boxes, one wrapped with teal ribbon and the other red. He places the red one into his trouser pocket and covers the other with his hand.

“Look, Sousuke--”

“You're not going to propose to me, are you? 'cause Gou said that was my job to make you cry.”

“The fuck-- I'm not proposing!”

“Theeen..?”

“I got us.. promise rings,” Rin tells him, revealing the box. “I was going to be all mushy and junk but you just decided to throw me off.”

“..I knew you were into all the mushy stuff.”

“Shut up! Gou would have had my head if I didn't do  _something_.”

“If you say so. What are you waiting for anyway? Gonna put it on me, or what?”

Rin blinks, and a small smile goes across his lips, stepping forward and opening the box, revealing the ring. It's silver, with a teal stone in the middle of it. He takes it between his index finger and thumb, and goes to place it on Sousuke's finger, but… it wouldn't go on. He tries pushing it, harder and harder, but it wouldn't go past the first knuckle. Dammit. He knew this would happen. It's a good thing he was prepared but.. it wouldn't be as romantic if they wore them around their necks.

“This is the same thing with the shirt.”

“You just have too much muscle mass. Lose some of it.”

“Nah. You like running your hands over my muscles.”

“I swear I'm going to hit you.”

“ _After_  you get this ring off before my finger turns purple?”

“Maybe you'd look better without a finger.”

“How would I-”

“Don't you  _dare_  finish that sentence or else you'll lose something else along with that finger of yours.”


	3. Paper - Ending Song/Splash Free { Club AU }

He's standing far off, against a wall, teal orbs locked on a red headed male. The bass is pounding, loud enough to cause headaches to many. However, no one seems to really give a damn as they sway or nod their heads to their beat with wide smiles on their faces. He was dragged here by a family member, but that family member went off they hooked up at the club. Where he is left standing there, unable to move, fearing that he'll get lost in the crowd. But he's having fun,  _really_  he is, because he's watching a rather handsome male that looks about his age swaying to the beat.

Sousuke's watching as the red head sways his hips, his smile wide. His eyes trail down, watching as the shirt rises giving him a good view of the others abdomen. The pants look tight around his hips, and Sousuke's conflicted if he would rather have his hands on those hips or take those pants  _completely_ off of him. Both thoughts make his throat dry, and he takes a sip of the drink his relative gave him. It's not alcoholic; this club was mostly filled with high school students. Then again, this club didn't even  _sell_ alcohol.

The friends of the guy Sousuke has his eyes on are mostly having fun, except for one, who doesn't look to amused to be at a club. Most likely dragged, like himself, by someone that is more outgoing and enjoys places with booming music and a room so crowded you can smell someones perfume. But Sousuke's not too interested in the males friends; only the red head.

He looks like he's having so much fun, with that adorable smile of his and bumping against the tallest friend of the bunch. Sousuke's next thought to run through his head is that he wants to ask him  _out_. His relative did it, why can't he? But he doesn't know a _thing_  about wooing someone, especially someone as handsome and adorable as the male across from him on the dance floor.

' _Just compliment them_!' He can hear his relative tell him in his head. 'Just nothing that'll make them thing you're  _looking for a one night stand_.'

“Yeah,” Sousuke grumbles under his breath. “easier said than done.”

But he finishes his drink, crumpling up the paper cup and tossing it into a near by garbage can before making his way to the dance floor. He puts his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he walks, and some of the other clubbers are looking at him, commenting on how intimidating he looks. He doesn't really hear them over the music, but even he did, he wouldn't have cared. He's not going to put other thoughts into his head.

“Uh-- Rin--” the taller male of the five calls out, looking a bit nervous. “There's a scary guy coming this way.”

“Makoto, you say that about  _every_  guy in here.”

“ _They all look scary_!”

“No, RinRin, Mako-chan is _righ_ t! He  _does_ look scary.”

“ _Don't call me RinRin_.”

Sousuke can hear them talking as he gets closer, and soon enough, he stops, and the five that were dancing stop. Everyone else is dancing around them, paying more attention to the beat and the way their bodies move to bother themselves with the now six people that  _weren't_  dancing.

“Er--” Sousuke starts, feeling his heart pound louder than the bass in the song that's currently playing. He's nervous –  _too nervous_  to even  _speak_  to the red head let alone  _compliment_ him. Now that he gets a closer look, this guys eyes are really.. making his face hot. “Uh.. your eyes are like a fire.. and I like being burned..?”

It seems as if the music stops, because he hears nothing and it's an awkward silence between the six of them. After a few moments, the red head snorts before bursting out in laughter. Sousuke feels his face heat up more out of embarrassment as he watches the red head double over, holding his stomach. But, damn; doesn't he sound cute when he's  _laughing_.

“What-- what the hell was that?!” he questions through his laughs. “Were you-- were you trying to _flirt with me_?!”

“Well.. yeah.. kinda..?”

“Oh my  _god_.”

“I blame the alcohol..”

“..This place doesn't  _sell_  alcohol!”

“Riiight.” Man, he feels like running out of here with how embarrassed he is. Or curling up into a ball and _dying_. Without another word, he turns, starting to walk away, feeling as if he made a fool out of himself. But not even partially into the crowd, he feels someone grab his wrist. Head turning over his shoulder to spy the cute, handsome red head that most likely thinks he's a complete _joke_. “..Uh, hi?”

“Rin,” he says. “Matsuoka Rin. Come dance with us.”

“Yamazaki Sousuke,” Sousuke responds, but he's rather confused right now. “I don't.. understand.”

“Quickest way to RinRin's heart is to make him laugh!” the smallest of the group says, but the nickname earns him a glare. “You succeeded, Sou-chan!”

“'Sou-chan'..?”

“Well,” Rin, he quickly remembers the guys name. “gonna dance with us or not?”

“I actually wanted to dance with you more.. and have my hands on your hips, too..”

“We'll get to that point, when you feel less awkward.”

Well.. now he can brag to his relative he hit someone up at the club once said relative is ready to leave. But Sousuke's going to have to remember to get this guys number.


	4. Paper/Family

“We should go out Sunday.”

Friday evening after practice, Rin's sitting on the bottom bunk in the dorm room he shares with Sousuke. Sousuke's standing, fixing his shoulder brace before he pulls a shirt on over his head, and he stops midway to glance at his significant other, confusion written all over his face. He raises an eyebrow, wondering why Rin would try to make plans like that when he has plans with  _someone else_  on Sunday.  

“That sounds lovely, but,” Sousuke starts as he pulls his shirt over his head, tugging it down over his upper body, the bottom hem reaching the waistband of his pajama pants. “didn't you make plans with Gou on Sunday?”

Rin blinks for a moment, now being the confused one. He brings the towel he was drying his hair with around his neck, and then he groans. He remembers Gou messaging him via text him now early Monday morning, to make plans on going to the shopping district with him. Sousuke told him he should go, because he doesn't hang out with Gou enough, and Rin's thinking of canceling on her because he  _really_ wants to go on a date with his boyfriend. Sousuke can sense that the smaller male wants to cancel, too, making him narrow his eyes.

“You're not canceling on her.”

“You're not the boss of me. I can do what I want.”

“If you cancel on her, I'm not touching you for a week.”

“I was given hands for a reason, Sousuke.”

Sousuke sighs, shaking his head before joining Rin on the bottom bunk. Not even telling Rin that they wouldn't have intercourse, or even a little foreplay is enough to make the guy change his mind. Gou would be  _devastated_  if Rin canceled, and Sousuke knows how upset she could get. When Rin left or stopped contacting her, Sousuke got numerous phone calls, most of them starting with the question: “ _Did you hear from Onii-chan recently_?”

“Look,” he starts, wanting to talk some sense into his boyfriend. “it's  _family first_. I'm not going to have you break your sisters heart to go out to eat, then come back to fuck as our dessert.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm just going to end up holding her bags again. Like always.”

“That's what brothers are there for. Well, that, and kicking Mikoshiba ass, apparently.”

“Hey, I'm not letting her date anybody. Not just the Mikoshiba's.”

Sousuke snorts, letting out a small chuckle before he lays back on the bottom bunk, arms behind his head. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to think for a moment to see how Rin would get his way without breaking Gou's heart, too. After a few minutes, Rin starts saying that they should go to bed now and nudges Sousuke's leg with his elbow. The taller males eyes open, locking his eyes with Rin's before suggesting something.

“I'll come along. Gou once told me that I'm like a second brother to her. It can be a family outing between us three then.”

“..She said that, huh?” Rin questions, turning his head away s he lets out a sigh. “Can't say I blame her. You seem like a better brother than I ever was.”

“Whoa, wait a second. I didn't say that to make you cry over it,” Sousuke mentions, pushing himself up to sit up on the bottom bunk. “You were a great brother when we were younger. When it was winter time, and snowed a little bit, Gou got all excited and almost ran outside in her footie pajamas. You pulled her back inside and made sure she was bundled up before she went outside.” He reaches out a hand, cupping Rin's cheek and turning his face towards him so their eyes lock for a second time. “And even now, you protect her. When she looks uncomfortable thanks to Momo, you pull him away. You're a  _great_  big brother.”

Rin's trying not to cry as Sousuke's words are going through his head, but his eyes burn and tears build up, dripping down his cheeks. He sniffles, raising an arm to rub at his eyes as he mutters a 'thank you'. A smile goes to Sousuke's lips and he places a kiss to Rin's forehead before pulling back, standing up so he could go on the top bunk.

“Let's go to bed. We can go out to eat tomorrow.”

“That sounds great.”


	5. Paper/Style Five { Band AU }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momotaro dragged Sousuke into making an account on a dating website, and soon enough he meets Rin. He doesn't find out until meeting him in person he's actually crushing on someone who is in a band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They're all on PlentyOfFish

“ _You really should try a dating site, senpai! It'll open a whole new world for you_!”

He's not the  _happiest_ third year in his college, though, funny enough, he's not the most irritated either. He has the tendency to put a freshmen in a headlock, whenever he flirts with a second year female that  _always_ looks uncomfortable when he approaches her. He makes conversation with some people, but otherwise he's quiet, and focuses more on his studies rather than engage in any clubs that college has to offer. Even though he prefers to study, the freshmen decides to drag him into making an account on a dating site.

Sousuke had been in love once, back in junior high, but that was with someone who just kissed everyone who said his first name. He got a few kisses until Sousuke told him to stop, and once he developed the crush, he had regretted it. He was never open with that person, only because he knew he'd get hurt in the end. The feeling eventually faded, even if it faded slowly.

He was only on the site because of the freshmen, and whereas he would delete it, Momotaro had the tendency to whine and call people  _party poopers_. A childish taunt for someone who just started college. Made Sousuke roll his eyes, but refused to comment on the taunt.

It's been a week or more since he was signed up on the dating site, and he had finished his work early for that evening, so he figures:  _Why not check_? He doubts he got any responses, but as he signs in and checks, he sees a few notifications. Blinking in surprise, he goes to check out the profiles.

> _BigBrOrca_
> 
> _Tachibana Makoto_

The profile picture has a brunet with green eyes, dressed casually and wearing glasses. He has a smile on his face but there's a tint of red on his cheeks, obviously embarrassed. He's cute, and as he reads his profile, he only gets cuter. As he keeps scrolling and reading the profile page, Sousuke's head grows lower and his thoughts are more:  _Fuck this guy for being cute_.

> _WaterUWaiting4_
> 
> _Nanase Haruka_

The first thing on the page other than the username and the persons _actual_ name, was that, ' _My friend came up with the name_.' Sousuke knows how that feels; his is ' _BigBaraDaddy_ ' thanks to Momotaro. He sympathizes with him at first, and then he things this black haired, blue eyed male was more weird than anything after all this talk about pools, water, and mackerel. But there were a few pictures of his artwork, and Sousuke finds the style actually pretty nice.

> _BiteMe_
> 
> _Matsuoka Rin_

The username makes Sousuke grin a little, a bit too pleased that he was given an invitation to bite this guy already. Then again, this  _was_  just his username. Who is to say this guy actually liked biting? He scrolls down, reading his information. His hair and eyes match in colour, his teeth looking like shark teeth – no _wonder_ why his username was  _BiteMe_  – and his outfit isn't casual; more like something you'd wear at a club or a concert than outside. Doesn't matter; he looked kinda hot looking, and his profile talked about swimming, as well, but there was a few things that made a shiver go down his spine.

Liking him and his profile, he decides to message him:

> **BigBaraDaddy says** :
> 
> Hey.

It was casual, but Sousuke's not too sure how to converse with someone he hasn't met before and finds  _hot_. A few minutes later, he gets a message back.

> **BiteMe says** :
> 
> holy shit you messaged me

Sousuke snorts at the message he receives, a wide grin going across his face. He spends the next two hours messaging the guy back and forth, and then realizes he has class early in the morning so he has to sleep. He doesn't know much about the guy than what was on his profile. They just talked about why they joined this site in the first place.

* * *

 

A week passes and Sousuke still continues to talk to  _BiteMe_ , or he should say  _Rin_ , because he's been calling him that since day two. After all, his real name was on his profile page, why not call him by it? He's so far learned that the guy seems freestyle and butterfly, has a little sister – ironically, goes to Sousuke's college, too – and has been to Australia a few times. That night, they had exchanged phone numbers and skype names, so they could talk through mobile or calls without blowing up their phone bills.

The first time he hears Rin's voice, Sousuke's unable to speak for a moment.

“ _Sousuke? You okay_?”

“Uh, yeah. Fine. I was just mesmerized by your voice.”

“.. _.O-oh._ ”

He hears the stammer in the call, and Sousuke questions if he's fine or if he made this awkward, but Rin answers he hasn't heard that before and admits he got embarrassed by that line. Sousuke chuckles a bit, and apologizes, but he only speaks of the truth. Only minutes into the conversation he's already being told to  _shut up_.

About two weeks after that, Rin throws out the idea of them two meeting. At a coffee shop, most likely, and Sousuke called him out on how  _cliché_  his ideas were. Rin whines, and mutters something under his breath – something along the lines of: “ _I shouldn't have listened to Gou._ ”

They planned on meeting the upcoming Saturday, and they've seen each others profile pictures as well as a bunch of self taken pictures, so it wouldn't be _too hard_ to find each other. Sousuke got advice from Nitori, a second year at the college, on what he should wear for the meet-up. Nitori had asked “ _why him? Why not Momo_?” and Sousuke paled, responding with: “ _Why would I ever ask for advice from_ ** _Momo_**.”

The week couldn't go by fast enough in Sousuke's opinion. He got his work done early, speaking to Rin every night before bed. He'd never admit he was excited to meet this guy in person, but Rin  _did_. Rin also talked about how skeptical his sister, Gou, seemed to be over meeting someone online and after he told her who he was going to meet--

“ _After I told her I was meeting you, she goes_ ,” Rin pauses, and his tone turns high pitched. “ _Oh! That guy! He has great muscles. Good choice, Onii-chan._ ”

“Are you serious? She said that?”

“ _Yeah. I wouldn't make this shit up. My sister is like.. a crazy fanatic of muscles_.”

“Just like how you are a crazy fanatic of cliché date ideas.”

“ _..I am so going to beat you up tomorrow._ ”

“And I'll put you in a choke hold with these big, strong muscles of mine.”

“ _You already put my heart in a choke hold._ ”

“Cliché and corny. I picked a good one.”

Rin whined over the phone, telling Sousuke to shut up for most likely the umpteenth time that phone conversation. Their conversation turned via instant messaging through Skype on their phones, because Sousuke's was dying and Rin mentioned something about his friends coming over. Turns out they were helping him choose an outfit, too, and Sousuke wonders why that was, because Rin's fashion sense, from what he could tell from all the pictures he has saved, wasn't  _bad_.

Saturday afternoon, Sousuke had to triple check to make sure he didn't forget anything and stood in the mirror for the longest time, dressed in a polo shirt and tight jeans, with his usual sneakers, as well. It was casual, but also showed off his arms and his ass, which, according to gossip from the ladies, were his strong points.

He arrives at a coffee shop downtown, and thankfully his wardrobe was right because the weather was  _wonderful_. He sits at a table outside, meant for four people and not two, but it was the only table vacant at the time. He has an Italian soda, with an energy boost, something he always got when he went to a coffee shop. It helped him stay up when he stayed up late for tests or exams. He knows it's bad to drink a lot of caffeine, but it hasn't killed him so far.

Halfway through his drink, his shoulder – his  _bad one_  at that – is slapped, making him wince, turning his head to see  _who the fuck_  did that. He's greeted by a male in sunglasses and a hat on his head, a light scarf around his neck, and a short sleeved jacket. Sousuke blinks, until the stranger tilts his sunglasses down to reveal ruby red eyes that's _all too familiar_  to him.

“Rin?”

“Hey!” he greets, grinning wide. “Did you wait long?”

“Uh, no, actually,” Sousuke responds, nervous about the interaction between the two of them. He also thinks that hearing Rin's voice in person is just as lovely as when he listened to it over a call. “Go on. Sit down.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Rin nods, going to sit down right across from him, holding a foam cup. Sousuke's not entirely sure on what Rin's tastes are when it comes to food and drinks, but this guy didn't seem like someone who liked expensive coffee either. “So, Sousuke.”

“Hm?”

“I want you to tell me bits of your past. I'll tell you about mine but I figured.. talking about our past is easier on person than over the phone.”

“Ah, right, well--”

Sousuke starts off with middle school, talking about his first crush and his interests back then. Rin's all ears, his fingers wrapped around his foam cup, but not taking a sip of the drink that's inside of it. He doesn't want to miss of moment of listening to Sousuke's past. Sousuke talked about his family, too, and how his grades meant to him. He even talked about the time in high school he was a break dancer. The mention of that made Rin's eyes grow wide, seeming excited as he asks if he could see a few moves.

“I.. can't do any of the moves anymore,” Sousuke admits, glancing down at his drink. “I hurt my shoulder pretty badly doing most of those moves. I went through rehabilitation, which was hell, but none of it helped my shoulder any really.”

“Oh.. man, that sounds like it sucks.” There's a frown on Rin's face, which makes Sousuke's heart hurt from not seeing that smile. Maybe he should have left the depressing stuff out of his back story. “Is there any videos out there of you doing it? I wouldn't mind seeing.”

“There is. I can bring up a few  _after_ you tell me  _your_ back story.”

Rin nods, understanding well, especially since he was the one who brought up the deal in the first place. He talks about when he was younger, how he lost his father in a boating accident, and how he and his friends didn't go to the same high school when they were younger either because he was in Australia. He brings up a picture of the group, too, and Sousuke points out two of them were ones that messaged him before. Rin snorts, wondering if he should feel lucky or not over the fact he was chosen between himself and his two friends.

They talk about hobbies they have and Rin mentions how much he's into singing and dancing. Their conversation goes on for the longest time before Sousuke's break dancing was brought up again. Which Sousuke shows on video, and Rin's conflicted between feeling amazed or hurt because he can't see him move like that. Another video starts and Rin's phone goes off, digging it out of his pocket after having Sousuke pause the video.

“Oh, shit, I gotta go.”

“Friends bother you?”

“Yeah, we have to practice for this big concert. I told them I was meeting with you, but Rei wants our moves to be  _beautiful_.” Rin scoffs, getting up from his chair and tossing his empty foam cup into a near trash can. “I'll send you a VIP pass so you can meet the guys, too.”

“Uh.. concert?”

“Did I forget to mention? I'm in a band with these guys. Why do you think I was dressed like I was?”

Sousuke blinks, dumbfounded, and his jaw drops as it gets through his head he was in love with someone who was a  _star_. Rin runs to give Sousuke a quick peck on the cheek before telling him good bye. Even when Rin is gone from his sight, Sousuke is still standing there, trying to process what just happened.

..He's going to have to tell Nitori all about this. And he's even considering telling Momotaro.


	6. Rock + Aiko Desho - Memories + Confession

Rin's and Gou's mother was going on a business trip for the weekend and had gave her children the order to clean the house. It didn't have to be spotless, but she wanted shelves to be dusted, windows to be cleaned, and rooms to be tidied up. When Rin is told that via text by his sister, he narrows his eyes, as if he's glaring at such an order. He'll have to go back home after classes Saturday and start cleaning. At lunch time, he starts complaining about it to Sousuke, who mentions he'd come by to help so it got done faster.

“I'm going to owe you one,” Rin mentions as he picks up his chopsticks to eat his rice. “I seriously am.”

“You don't have to owe me. It'll be nice to visit the house again. Plus, you two are going to need the help.”

That Saturday afternoon, Rin and Sousuke take the commute train to Iwatobi, where they meet Gou at the station. Rin didn't tell her anything about Sousuke joining them, and Gou seemed more happy to see Sousuke more than Rin. Not that Rin could blame her, honestly; he wasn't the best brother ever even if he wouldn't admit that to his sister. On the way to the Matsuoka household, the three of them talked about school and the like. It was a boring topic, but Gou wasn't going to tell them on how the boys on her team were doing. Just because they were all friends, they were still rivals, and she didn't want to bring out any secrets.

When they reach the house, they all get cleaning supplies. Rin decides he'll clean his room first, Sousuke helping out, and Gou's room is already clean – has been for a while – so she goes go to start on the kitchen. Rin starts on getting the stuff off from his old bookshelves, with Sousuke looking through old papers. There was no point in saving stuff from middle school anymore, so it was either going in the trash or in the attic. It was most likely the former, because Mama Matsuoka wasn't a horder, but she likes her memories, especially of her kids.

Sousuke's searching through papers, separating them by years in middle school, when he comes across a letter. It starts with 'Sousuke', so he assumes it's a letter Rin kept from when he was in Australia but never sent. But as he keeps skimming the letter, something seems oddly familiar to him.

“Hey, Rin,” Sousuke calls out, glancing at the other male. “did you write a love letter to me back in middle school?”

“Huh?” Rin inquires, meeting the others gaze then looking at the letter. It seems like heat all went to his face, turning bright red and his first reaction was to jump to grab it, but Sousuke held it back. “That's-- that's garbage! Give it! I'll tear it up!”

“I asked a question, Rin.”

Silence filled the room, with Rin locking eyes with the taller male. His eyes dart from his significant other to the letter, and after a few seconds, he lets out a rather loud whine. Pulling back, he tries to avoid any eye contact with the other male and goes back to cleaning. Sousuke still doesn't get a response, but he refuses to let it go. So he asks about it again and Rin lets out a loud sigh.

“Okay, remember when I kept getting love letters in middle school?”

“Yeah, why?”

Sousuke remembers that all too well; Rin's shoe locker was constantly filled with love letters, either from his looks or how he swam. Sousuke got jealous as a kid, wondering what was so special about Rin that made him so easily to fall in love with. Rin mostly got embarrassed by them, but kept each love letter anyway. He never did respond to them, but the crushes never lasted anyway.

Sousuke remembers a small fight they had, too:

_They're walking home from school in spring, and Rin's trying to carry a large bag of love letters using both his hands._

“ _Jeez, I'm going to need to put all these love letters in a storage bin if these girls don't stop!_ ”

“ _Yeah yeah, stop rubbing it in._ ”

“ _What's the matter with you? Jealous?_ ”

“ _I'm not jealous._ ”

“ _You are! You totally are! I'll have Gou write you one if you want one-_ ”

“ _I told you I'm not jealous!_ ”

“Well,” Rin starts, glancing at Sousuke for a moment before turning his head away once more, feeling his face grow hotter. “I.. felt bad for you. S-so I wrote you one. That was just a draft.”

“So that secret admirer was you? I actually thought it was a girl, but then again, I didn't really care.”

“You didn't?”

“Nah. I mean,” Sousuke starts, glancing back at the letter. “I was a bit happy, but I didn't care much as a kid because I was already in love with somebody. My heart was already set on someone, so I wasn't just going to search to find out just to tell that person I was in love with someone else.”

“Who were you in love with?”

Sousuke chuckles, resting the paper down and standing up, going over to the book case. He wraps his arms around Rin's waist, bringing up a hand to his chin, and titling his face so he could give him a kiss on the lips. He whispers against his lips, “Isn't it obvious?”

Rin blinks a few times before a smile goes across his lips, returning the kiss. They continue kissing like that for a while before Gou walks by, stopping when she sees the scene thanks to the door being open. At first, she was thinking about taking a picture, but she's just going to ruin the moment another way--

“You guys are supposed to be  _cleaning_! Not _kissing_! I'm going to put you two in separate rooms if you two keep that up!”

“Sorry, Gou. I was teasing him and Rin decided to kiss me to shut me up.”

“ _Hey_! You kissed me first, you big liar!”


End file.
